Maybe One Day
by Genis Aurion
Summary: [Slash, KyleKenny, oneshot]. Maybe one day I'll distinguish my dreams from my reality. Maybe I'll live out a dream, maybe you'll dream a reality. Maybe one day we’ll figure this out. Maybe we’ll do it before it’s too late.


I need **serious** motivation to help me keep writing _Nostalgia_… Someone help me!

But I'm writing this right now because a particular author inspired me to write a crapload of Kenny fics... I know KyleKenny fics aren't really popular here, but I hope you enjoy reading.

**Maybe One Day**

Maybe one day we'll figure this out. Maybe we'll do it before it's too late.

Maybe one day we'll exit our homely shells. Maybe I'll admit my love to you; maybe you'll hold those same feelings. Maybe we'll take that first step off the platform of reserved privacy, that step that unknowingly stains the path ahead of us. Maybe we'll kick the pebble that'll start the rockslide.

Maybe one day we'll take this further. Maybe I'll start holding your hand; maybe you'll caress my arm in return. Maybe we'll start acting upon the teenage hormones that control our lives, those hormones that lead us to places where we may not want to go. Maybe we'll be able to start a relationship based on our secrets and our trust in each other.

Maybe one day we'll enter this world together. Maybe I can shield your gloom-accustomed eyes from the blinding sunlight; maybe you can shield mine. Maybe we can seek refuge in such a harsh world, a place where everyone makes their own assumptions before looking deeper in. Maybe they'll finally see truth as it is and not as it appears.

Maybe one day we'll expose this secret of ours. Maybe I'll tell Cartman how you aren't a fucking Jew; maybe you'll tell Stan that a relationship doesn't end a friendship. Maybe we can seek condolence in friends, friends whom we can trust our secrets with. Maybe we'll finally convince them what we're doing is right.

Maybe one day our secret will be told unwillingly. Maybe I'll do my best to deny it to your mom's face; maybe you'll be the one blamed. Maybe we'll find a way to convince your Jewish-strict mother that you can love me while have her still love you, your mother who battles whatever she believes in to the death.. Maybe we'll even convince a curious Ike hiding behind the door that our love can last.

Maybe one day I'll be beaten by my father for this. Maybe I'll have the shit beaten out of me; maybe you'll try comforting me. Maybe we'll learn my wounds will never heal, wounds forever embedded in my soft and innocent skin. Maybe we'll cry under the rain until we're properly reminded of what's still out there.

Maybe one day we'll figure out this dilemma of college. Maybe I'll hold onto you somehow; maybe you'll sacrifice your dreams of Harvard just to be with me still. Maybe we'll be able to outlast the trials of separation, the trials that'll ache more than abstinence from sex. Maybe we'll be able to find each other once more no matter what colleges we attend.

Maybe one day we'll live our lives the way we should be living them. Maybe I'll be at your side when you need me; maybe you'll be there for me. Maybe this judgmental world will let us live freely together, perhaps a life we were always meant to live. Maybe they'll see how being together doesn't make us any different than them.

Maybe one day the idea of engagement will enter our minds. Maybe I'll propose to you on one bent knee; maybe you'll make one more blonde boy happy in this world. Maybe we'll figure out the source that drives all happiness, a happiness we've yearned to obtain for many years now. Maybe the prospect of marriage won't be so overwhelming the day our love and vows will be exchanged.

Maybe one day our lives will be perfect. Maybe I can be your one last step toward perfection; maybe you can be my first step off failure. Maybe we can live lives the way we always dreamed it to be, to live in that world of cherry blossoms and crystal skies. Maybe we'll arrive in that dream at the final hour.

Maybe one day we'll realize how impossible it is to achieve our dreams. Maybe I'll find myself failing you; maybe you'll realize what we're doing is against your customary standard. Maybe we'll realize that the wind beneath our wings isn't enough to lift us to that final height, a wind that we thought would bring us so far. Maybe we'll find ourselves crashing to the ground at the loss of those wings.

Maybe one day I'll stop my wishful thinking. Maybe I'll linger in my last minutes of a dream; maybe you'll wake me up forever. Maybe I'll forever eliminate broken wings and graceful crashes, wings that led us to our demise yet gave us an initial hope. Maybe I'll remember that I'm only wishing for good.

Maybe one day I'll remember that I'm the one that's asked you out. Maybe I'll teach myself the ability to have courage; maybe you'll teach me to deal with rejection. Maybe I'll want to return to my wishful dream world, a world where no such persecution truly existed. Maybe I'll dream of cherry blossoms once more.

Maybe one day I'll dream of flying the great heights once more. Maybe I'll reach the clouds; maybe you'll take me beyond. Maybe we'll learn how it feels to be unrestricted by reality or dreams, a restriction which hinders me still from distinguishing the two contradictories. Maybe we'll both fly without the fear of crashing.

Maybe one day our lives will be perfect. Maybe I'll learn to await your response patiently; maybe one day you'll truly tell me if you really love me. Maybe one day we'll figure out if taking that step is possible without having to suffer everything in between, the step that kicked the pebble that started the rockslide. Maybe we'll figure this all out before it's too late.


End file.
